


Gunmetal

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fear, Fear Play, Gun Kink, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Gee fucks Frank with a gun in his mouth.





	Gunmetal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day ten. The prompt was gunplay.

Gerard was holding one of Frankie’s legs up as they fucked into him, leaning over him, simultaneously intimidating and protective. 

What was more intimidating was the gun they were holding in Frank’s mouth. 

Frank obediently sucked on the smooth metal barrel of Gerard’s handgun, his eyes wide as he looked up at the person he loved.

Gerard was holding the gun so nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t thrilled by it. He was. They adored looking down and seeing Frank so completely in their control, so helpless and small and adorable. They smiled at him.

“You feel so good Frankie,” they murmured. “And you look so good sucking on that gun. Sucking it like it’s my dick, yeah? I bet you wish that was my cock, you slut.”

Frank nodded, and Gerard moaned. Gunplay was their favorite combination of eroticism and power play. They could even feel Frankie clenching around them in uncontrollable fear. 

They moved their hand from the back of Frank’s leg to his dick, and Frank let his legs fall open to expose himself better. 

“Cum for me Frankie, come on,” he whispered, leaning in close to kiss Frank’s jaw. “I know you’re close. You just can’t help yourself when I’ve got a gun to your head, can you?” They laughed.

Frank moaned around the gun and then he was cumming, all over Gee’s pale hand. Gerard fucked him through it, pressing gentle little kisses to his jaw.

“What a sight,” they murmured as they straightened up and pulled the gun from Frank’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
